


[PODFIC] Sticks and Stones - Sternenstaub

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, ITPE, M/M, Pining, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Spirits, nature spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: SternenStaub's summary:Geralt and Jaskier stumble upon some very rare forest spirits. Fluff ensues.[Podfic length: 17:54 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[PODFIC] Sticks and Stones - Sternenstaub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sticks and Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209032) by [Sternenstaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub). 



> This was recorded for Chantress as a treat for ITPE 2020! I hope she liked it <3
> 
> Thanks to Sternenstaub for giving me permission to post this! :D

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:17:54 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (18,2 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-sticks-and-stones)
  * On [Mega](https://mega.nz/file/0HBAQRCY#kgucIOgGInhOhWu6DxQXwWpjpAA5xlR6UE_6E2buQEA)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xZes-uqOBDaV66FxtX7dKNYZwXob03Ya/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Sticks and stones_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209032)
  * **Author:**[SternenStaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SternenStaub)
  * **Reader:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)
  * **Cover artist:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
